Return of the Roar
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Return of the Roar is a book inspired by The Lion Guard. It was published by Disney Press on November 3, 2015. Plot Return of the Roar begins by introducing Kion, the prince of the Pride Lands, and his best friend, Bunga. At the start of the story, the two friends are goofing around on Pride Rock, where Simba is teaching Kiara about life as a future monarch. Kion's antics with Bunga disturb the two, so they take their game away from Pride Rock and into the heart of the Pride Lands. While playing, the two manage to lose their baobab ball in the Outlands. When Bunga goes to retrieve it, he is attacked by two hyenas, Cheezi and Chungu, who are under Janja's command. Before the hyenas can hurt Bunga, Kion steps in, roaring so loudly that the hyenas drop Bunga, who climbs to safety. Meanwhile, Rafiki and Simba overhear Kion's roar, and the two come to realize that it is time for him to lead the Lion Guard. When Bunga and Kion return to Pride Rock, Rafiki leads them to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where he explains that Scar used to lead the Lion Guard until he lost his powers. Simba then tasks Kion with gathering a new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands. Bunga and Kion set out right away, and Kion asks the honey badger if he will join the team. Bunga accepts, and his adopted uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, offer him enthusiastic congratulations. Unbeknownst to the friends, they are being spied on by Mzingo, a vulture minion of Janja's, who reports back to his leader about the newly formed Guard. When Janja hears the news, he announces to the clan that they will strike that very night. On the other side of the savanna, Kion has appointed Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them his Roar, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Wanting to be alone, Kion isolates himself from his friends, where he encounters the ghost of Mufasa. The wise king tells Kion to trust his instincts and promises that he will always be there to guide him. No sooner has he faded from the sky when Kion hears Bunga calling for him, shouting that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift them each with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even Janja flees in terror. Simba happens to be watching from a nearby ridge and realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. Trivia * This book was previously titled Kion, Pride of the Pridelands. * There are several scrapped versions of the book's cover art. Pages RR1.png RR2.png RR3.png RR4.png RR5.png RR6.png RR7.png RR8.png RR9.png RR10.png RR11.png RR12.png RR13.png RR14.png RR15.png RR16.png RR17.png RR18.png References Category:Books Category:The Lion Guard books